UnderTales
by Kaizay
Summary: That's right. UnderTALES. They're just a collection of one shots focusing mainly on Frisk. Enjoy!
1. Abracadabra

"Sans, Papyrus, wanna see a magic trick?", frisk asked as she walked down the stairs and into the living room.

"I WOULD BE MOST DELIGHTED HUMAN!", exclaimed Papyrus as he exited the kitchen. He was holding 3 plates of spaghetti. He had incredible balance, probably because of Undyne's training.

"that'd be great kid.", called sans from the couch.

Papyrus flopped down next to his brother and handed him a plate of spaghetti. Frisk stood in front of them, a wide grin on their normally stoic face.

"I gotta warn you though. This magic trick's _real special_. It might knock the socks of your feet."

"NYEHEHEH! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS NOW EXCITED!"

Sans raised his eye ridge and leaned back, still holding his plate of spaghetti.

"Alright kid, let it rip!"

Frisk closed her eyes and opened them, a blue glow surrounding her left eye. She raised her hand and pulled it back. Sans' socks and slippers flew off his feet.

Sans couldn't rip his gaze off his floating socks. Surprise was evident on his face.

Meanwhile, Papyrus' jaw dropped. Literally. Along with his plate of spaghetti. What a mess.

A minute of shocked silence passed and frisk raised their arms and did the jazz hands. "…tadah…"

The socks wiggled along with their fingers.

Sans was experiencing a lot of things right now. He didn't know if he should laugh at the pun that frisk just pulled (Knock your socks off! Hilarious!), or be so proud. He decided to do both.

He fell to the floor and turned into a giggling mess. Frisk laughed too at the sight. Papyrus picked up his jaw and popped it back into place. "WAIT A MINUTE… HUMAN, WAS THAT A PUN? ARRGGGGHHHHHHHH! SANS, YOU CORRUPTED THE HUMAN!"

This just caused Sans and Frisk to laugh harder.

When everyone calmed down, Sans, talked to the human, "I guess this means, we're gonna train you huh kid?"

"TRAINING? WITH THE HUMAN? WOWIIIIIEEEEE!"

Frisk jumped and whooped with joy. _This is going to be so much fun!_

* * *

Some stories might be this short, so if you want me to continue a particular plot line, then go ahead and tell me :)


	2. What Once was the Past

Surprise! Some Angst! This chapter features PTSD, depression, cutting, blood and a lot of crying, so if you can't handle that kind of stuff, skip this chapter.

* * *

Frisk woke up gasping heavily and thought, "Oh, it's one of those days."

She waited for the emptiness to settle in, just like it always has after a nightmare. No matter how much time has passed, her past always catches up with her.

She lied there for half an hour, her usual morning cheeriness replaced with a sense of lethargy. Her fingers twitched and she could feel her heart start beating erratically. Guilt, Sorrow, Remorse, all of it came crashing down at once. She bolted upright and grasped at the place where her heart would be.

She stood up shakily and made her way towards her bedroom door. She opened it, and quickly headed towards the stairs, almost falling down from her rush. She was in the living room now and with no sign of her mother. She walked towards the kitchen and spotted a note pinned on to the fridge. It said:

 _"Child, I suddenly have some matters to attend with one of my students. There is pie on the counter and I shall be back by noon. I trust that you are old enough to take care of yourself. Stay safe my child ]:)_

 _-Toriel"_

Good. Good. No one to see. No one to hear. No one to _know._

She climbed over the counter and reached for one of the kitchen knives. It felt right in her hands. It filled her with disgust, but she still held on to it. She jumped back down from the counter.

She poked her head out and looked around, making sure that no one was there. Realizing that she was really the only one in the household, she hastily climbed back up the stairs and into her room. She locked the door and sat heavily down onto her bed. Right now, she wore her button up pajamas. She needed to take it off or else she would stain them. She didn't want Toriel to ask her what the stain was. She pulled off her pajama pants and rolled the sleeves of her pajama top. She never puts marks on her arms. They would be too easy to see. She only put them on her thighs, that's why she never wore anything shorter than knee-length shorts.

The knife glinted ominously in her hand, but she paid it no mind. She put the sharp edge onto the inner skin of her thigh and sliced with practiced ease.

 _Slice._

 _Slice._

 _Slice._

Neat rows of scars marred her thighs. Some faded, some fresh, some shallow, and some deep. She started to remember her dream again. No, not dream. Her nightmare. The glinting of the knife, the dust on her hands, the betrayed look on the faces of her friends…

 **She could feel her sins crawling on her back.**

She may have been possessed by Chara, but if she hadn't killed that one monster out of curiosity, then the _genocide_ would never have happened.

Tears started pouring from her eyes, stinging the fresh wounds. She didn't notice though, she was too busy wallowing in her guilt. Too busy, in fact, to notice someone else in the room with her.

* * *

"Are you sure Sans? That it would not be a bother?"

"Don't worry Tori. It's fine, I'll baby sit the kid for ya."

"Thank you Sans, I am sure that Frisk would enjoy your company.", Toriel smiled.

"Heh. No prob. Paps would've come too but he has cooking lessons with Undyne today."

"Oh. I see…" Toriel's smile was replaced with a concerned frown. No doubt worrying about Alphys, since Undyne and her decided to live together on the surface.

"They'll be fine Tori. And so will Frisk."

"Call me if something happens, alright Sans?"

Sans grinned, "Sure."

Toriel nodded, satisfied." Good, I shall head off now."

Sans was left standing in front of Toriel's and Frisk's house. He was about to open the door, but thought that he could get his and the kid's breakfast, so he went to Grillby's.

He used one of his shortcuts and ended up in front of Grillby's in no time flat.

The door opened with a ring, alerting his presence to everyone.

"Hey Sans!"

"Sans~"

"Yo! Sans! Where've you been?"

"Around", he winked. He sat on his usual seat by the counter.

"Hey Grillbz. Double order of burg and fries. Take out."

Grillby nodded and went off to complete his order.

Sans hummed and tapped his fingers on the counter top while he was waiting. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he was excited to hang out with the kid. For some reason, the kid managed to worm her way into his heart, _even if she was the cause of some of his worst nightmares._

He shook his head. No. No. That wasn't her. That..that _thing_ wasn't sweet little Frisk.

Sans stood up when Grillby set down the food in front of him. He picked up the food and paid for it.

Grillby accepted it a bit incredously, but happy nonetheless.

"Why am I not putting it on my tab?" Sans chuckled amusedly, "I guess I'm just in a good mood today."

Sans left Grillby's and used one of his shortcuts to quickly get back to the house. He opened the door and called out, "Kid! I've got food!"

No one answered.

Sans looked at the living room clock. The hands pointed at 8 o'clock.

"Hmm, kid's probably still asleep…" he muttered.

He set the food down on the kitchen counter. He looked up and noticed one of the kitchen knives was missing. He felt himself panic. NO. No. It's probably in the sink.

He didn't make sure though.

He shakily climbed up the stairs and hoped the kid wouldn't notice his mood.

He tried to open the door to Frisk's bedroom, but it was locked. He knocked. There was still no answer. He shrugged. Maybe he could give the kid a surprise wake up?

He found a shortcut into the room and stepped through. "Hey ki-"

The kid. A knife. _The kid was holding a knife._

Memories of nightmares flashed before his eyes. _Papyrus. The Judgement Hall. A knife slicing through bone._

His vision went red but his eye lit blue. He raised his hand threw it to the side.

* * *

Frisk noticed herself glow blue and looked up. Her eyes widened and she gasped. Sans? How did he get into her room and _why does he look so mad?_

"You…" Sans whispered. He was looking at her but she knew he didn't _see_ her.

"…dirty brother killer." She was abruptly slammed into the four walls of her room. She felt the bones in her body break. She was filled with unimaginable pain. Familiar pain. But it was okay.

 _She deserved it after all._

 _Slam!_ For Toriel…

 _Slam!_ For Undyne…

 _Slam!_ For Mettaton…

 _Slam!_ For Papyrus…

 _Slam!_ For Sans…

 _Slam!_ For Everyone in the underground…

 **. . .**

She fell to the ground, pain racking through her body. She coughed up blood and laid still. It's not like she could move anyway. She could hear panting from somewhere behind her, at least, she thinks it's behind her. She wasn't sure which way was up anymore.

Everything went quiet, or maybe she just lost her hearing? The edges of her vision began to darken.

Oh well, this world would be better off without her anyway. Maybe now, instead of pressing reset or load… she could finally press **quit**.

Before her eyes could fully close, frantic hands turned her over.

"K-kid?!"

Sans…?

She felt something wet drop onto her face.

Tears? Was Sans crying? Why? Maybe these were tears of joy. Maybe he was happy that his brother's murderer would cease to exist.

"O _fuck…_ Kid! Kid! Please load a save! Reset! Anything!"

"P-promise…" she managed to croak out. When they got to the surface, she promised sans that she wouldn't reset anymore. That this would be her last run. He had laughed. He hadn't seemed to believe her. That was fine. She was still going to keep her promise. Even if she was on the edge of death.

"Promise..? N-no! it's fine Frisk please! Don't… don't die… don't leave. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry…" He was sobbing hard now.

Knowing that Sans would rather reset the timeline than let her die… **filled her with determination.**

When she shut her eyes, she found herself in a familiar save screen. Her hands hovered over the load button. She spared a glance to the quit button, but the thought of Sans crying over her dead body made her tear away her eyes from the button and press load.

Everything went white and she found herself standing in front of the fridge. She must have saved while reading Toriel's note.

The front door slammed open and made her jump.

"FRISK?! FRISK!"

Frisk jogged out of the kitchen, and caught the rare sight of a frantic and panicked Sans.

When Sans saw her, He ran as fast as he could and hugged Frisk. His knees went weak and he dropped to the floor, pulling Frisk along with him. He wasn't planning to let go just yet. He started crying, then he was sobbing. Frisk too. They were a crying mess on the living room floor.

Somewhere in the city, Papyrus felt his non-existent stomach drop.

"UNDYNE? COULD WE VISIT MY BROTHER AND THE HUMAN FOR A MOMENT?"

* * *

I'm gonna have to stop the story here because I have a horrible habit of leaving stories unfinished and moving on to the next. if you liked this chapter, tell me if you want me to continue it. 'til next time!


End file.
